1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to server monitoring technology, in particular, to a container system for collecting and monitoring temperature information of a plurality of servers and a monitoring method for the container system.
2. Description of Related Art
To cater to powerful operational performance in the field of cloud computing technologies and network applications, manufacturers integrate a plurality of servers into rack apparatuses that can be managed in a centralized way, and integrate the rack apparatuses into a container system. The container system herein may also be referred to as a container computer. The container system can monitor environmental factors such as heat dissipation and power supply of the servers in a unified way, so as to save operating costs.
In a motherboard of each server, temperature sensors are usually disposed at locations of important elements or in specific areas. The temperature sensors can detect surface temperatures of the elements or an environmental temperature in the server, in order to generate corresponding temperature information, so that the server itself can determine whether the elements (such as a central processing unit (CPU) and a chipset) are overheated or whether the environmental temperature is too high.
In particular, the container system collects and determines temperature data associated with a specific server or a specific computer first. The specific server or the specific computer may be referred to herein as a master server node. The master server node can control a corresponding controller to manage and control heat dissipation devices (for example, fan devices and water-cooling systems) in a unified way. Therefore, how to effectively collect and monitor the servers scattered in the container system and temperature data thereof in order to adjust the heat dissipation devices of the container system in real time is a problem for many manufacturers and thus requires a solution.